


Back To The NYPD

by jakeperaltalover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Honeymoon, No Spoilers, One Shot, Peraltiago, Short & Sweet, enjoy, thats all i've got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltalover/pseuds/jakeperaltalover
Summary: The night and following days that Jake and Amy get back to New York after their honeymoon. (No spoilers)





	Back To The NYPD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> This is going to be just a little fic to try to get writing again. There’s just going to be one chapter about the days after their honeymoon, and the transition back to work. I haven’t written anything big in a while (and I’ve just started posting on here). I’m not quite ready for anything remotely long haha. I hope you enjoy!

Jake and Amy had just got back from their amazing (and terrifyingly expensive) honeymoon, and they were absolutely exhausted from the long day of travelling. Amy had some sort of plan that to save money on their flight, but the downside was that they had a two hour layover in New Jersey.

It was about eight pm by the time they made it back to their apartment and settled in.

“Wanna watch something before bed?” Asked Jake.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Replied Amy.

“Well… Die Hard is always the best thing to watch, in any possible situation. Also you’ve only watched the movies like four times. You know Amy, by the time we die, you need to have memorized all of them.” Said Jake with his regular excited tone.

Amy sighed. “All right Pineapples.” She said in an exasperated voice.

 

←Two hours and Twelve minutes later→

 

The movie was over. ‘Just as amazing as the last three hundred times’, Jake thought. He looked down at his beautiful wife. She had fallen asleep on his chest about halfway through the movie, and Jake didn’t have the heart to wake her. 

The only problem in Jake’s life at the moment was the issue of how he was going to turn off the lights without making Amy wake up. He tried to slowly slip out from underneath her, but she shifted, and wrapped her arms around his chest. Another ten minutes went by, and Amy stirred and woke.

“Mmm” Amy sighed.

“Hey babe, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Let's go to bed.”

Jake picked up his new wife (a seemingly impossible feat, with his impressive lack of muscles), and on the way to the bedroom, solved the issue of turning off the lights. He laid a once again sleeping Amy on her side of the bed, crawled under the covers on his side, and wrapped his arms around her. He took a deep breath in and out. He really loved this woman. That was one of the only things he was sure of, and knew that this fact would never change, no matter what.

 

←Three Days Later→

 

Jake woke up to the sound of Amy’s alarm clock. After the sleepy mornings in Mexico, six thirty in the morning was much too early to be awake. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached over to where Amy sleeps, and found that there was no warm body there. The bed however, was still warm. She hadn’t been gone long.

“Ames?” He groaned.

He heard the shower turning on. Of course she’s already getting ready for work. It was their first day back to work since the honeymoon, and Amy being Amy had started stressing out the day before. Jake laid back on his pillow and drifted back off to sleep.

“Jake!” Is what he woke up to an hour later.

“We’ve got to go to work! Five minutes!”

He sluggishly rolled out of bed, found some pants, shoved some socks on his feet, put on a blue button up shirt, and wandered into the kitchen, where he poured some Froot Loops into a tupperware for the road. He ambled over to the doorway, where an impatient Amy was waiting, jammed his feet into his shoes, put on his leather jacket, and opened the front door.

“Aha. I’m so good at getting ready. I get it done so fast.” Jake said to Amy with a smirk.

“Well, I find that the best way to start a morning is to keep it slow and uneventful.” 

“Slow and uneventful. Title of your sex tape.” He said, using the same joke he’s been using for the last ten years.

She looked at him lovingly, but still exasperated.

They arrived at work thirty minutes early; “right on schedule” according to Amy. They made their way to the elevator and roughly one minute later the doors opened up to show the bullpen. Jake walked out of the elevator and saw Charles look toward them.

“JAKE! AMY! Oh my god! It’s amazing to see your beautiful faces again! How was your honeymoon? Was it everything we were all hoping it would be? Did you use the lovers’ tool box? I feel like you did, you’re both glowing! Did you shampoo each others hair every morning and night?” Charles said all of this in the span of five seconds as he ran over to the newlyweds. 

“Whoa there Boyle, slow down.” Said Amy.

“Yeah Charles, you need to slow down. Also we’re answering none of those questions.”

The other Rosa, Terry, Gina, and the Captain slowly made their way over to the three and they all got caught up with the goings on of each other. 

“Captain,” a uniformed officer said. “Hostage situation at the jewelry store on sixth, ten guys, all armed, we’ve gotta go.”

“You heard him team, full tactical gear, four minutes.” Exclaimed Captain Holt.

Maybe coming back to chilly, urine soaked New York wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again,
> 
> Make sure to comment your thoughts, and leave Kudos if you liked this :)


End file.
